Akatsuki Cats
by Piper-inu26
Summary: Pein, sick of eating Kisame's cooking, orders Deidara and Sasori to go get food from the market and not to draw attention. Deidara, being curious, buys a vile with writing he can't read and mixes it in a pitcher of ice tea. Now the Akatsuki are small, fury and well, CUTE! They need to find a way to be turned back into humans and fast!
1. Poison

**Here's a story that Dark2000 and I have wanted to try. I don't care if everyone writes Akatsuki cat stories we just thought it would be fun to do one.**

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and it's character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"Ok let's get food and get out, hm," Deidara said walking with his Danna through the market. They weren't wearing their cloaks as to not stick out and draw attention. Pein had ordered them to get food so they didn't have to eat Kisame. Sasori didn't say anything.

"Apples! Fresh apples!" A man behind a vender yelled. Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Who wants dumb apples, hm?" Deidara huffed.

"Poisons, fortunes, magic," A women said. Deidara's eyes lit up.

"Danna, pleaseeeeeeeee, hm!" He begged and Sasori rolled his eyes giving the blonde 7000 yen. He opened the curtain go see a skinny lady waiting at a table for him.

"Ah, hello, what would you like?" Deidara had to think.

"My palm read, hm," he said happily. The women nodded and he held out his right hand. She looked scared at first but then she composed herself and closed her eyes.

"When you turn 20 you will get super drunk and tell your Danna a secret, then when you're 21 you will become a father, at the age of 22 you will blow yourself up," The women said and Deidara gave her a sad look.

"Nothing good, hm?" She smiled and looked deeper.

"You will be very hairy soon," Deidara ripped his hand away and jumped out of his seat.

"Ok, I'm done, let me look around, hm" he said and the lady nodded. He found a vile that he couldn't read but it smelled good. What could go wrong?

"I want this, hm!" He said and she nodded.

"6000 yen," Deidara held out the money as she held out a plastic bag.

"Thanks, hm," He said as he left.

"No thank you," she said and smirked at the money waving it across her face.

"Danna look, hm," Deidara yelled running.

"Come on brat," Sasori said and Deidara followed jumping for joy. They made it to the hideout in about an hour with the bags.

"About F*****g time!" Hidan yelled as they got to the kitchen and put the food away.

"Shut up, Hidan," Kisame said.

"Make me f*****g fishman," Hidan said getting in his face.

"Hey you guys knock it off, hm," Deidara said.

"Can we eat now?" Zetsu asked. He was about to start eating these idiots.

"Deidara, since you're the closest thing to a woman in this place, make us something to eat!" Pein yelled and Deidara nodded. He took out a fish and some french fries.

"Sweet fish!" Kisame yelled and the rest of the group looked at him.

"Hey what about me?" Konan yelled hitting Pein across his face.

"Well yeah but you can't cook, do you remember last time you decided to cook," They all remember that day cause the hideout burned down.

**Flashback**

"So hungry, hm," Deidara complained.

"I'll make something," Konan offered and the guys jumped for joy. Konan smiled and went into the kitchen. She got a pot and filled it with water. Letting it over boil. Then she put in french fries and put the timer on for 4 hours. The base caught fire when the stove exploded in her face.

"Konan!"

"Um, emo boy did it," Konan said pointing to Itachi.

**End of Flashback**

"Never again," Kisame yelled remembering the smell of his flesh burning and Zetsu attacking him for hours.

"Whatever," Konan said walking away. About thirty minutes later the Akatsuki were sitting at the table stuffing their faces with food. Well all but Sasori, ya know, puppet.

"I'm glad you like it, hm," Deidara said smiling, "let me make you guys something to drink, hm" He said getting up and getting his vile. He made ice tea with his poison and poured each Akatsuki member a glass.

"This stuff if f*****g good," Hidan said drinking his cup.

"Please Sasori no Danna, hm, just a little sip is all I ask, hm," Deidara begged Sasori who refused to drink the ice tea.

"If it will make you shut up," He said and took a swing of it. It wasn't bad, it tasted like candy.

"Ew Zetsu go, Meow..." Hidan cut himself off. Did he just 'meow'?

"Hidan are you, Meow..." Kakuzu asked before he too meowed.

"What's going Meow..." Pein cried before he meowed.

"Hey where's meow..." Kisame started to ask before he meowed. Itachi was sitting on the table licking his arm. They all started to freak out and instead of words it came out in cute meows. Then they changed into kittens and disappeared.

"Come on Amanda, I swear I heard something," A young girl said. Her friend nodded looking around the deep forest for anything. Hey it was super dark outside.

"Meow!"

"See!" She said.

"Meow!" They saw 10 kittens walking around.

"Awe they are adorable, Gia" Amanda said.

"We should take them since they don't have a home," Amanda suggested.

"Good idea," They each carried five cats back to Gia's house. The cat with all silver fur gave Amanda problems but, after some threats the cat was fine. They walked inside and into a large living room. Setting them down them saw them all freaking out.

"It's ok," Amanda said petting the cat with dark blue fur.

"It's naming time!" Gia yelled and the cats looked even more worried.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. Naming Time!

**Thank you so much for eviewing. We really love it when people review them so thank MangaFrk!**

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and it's character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Both girls picked up a kitten and started to think of a name. The kittens looked terrified.

"You shall be Princess," Gia said holding up the only girl out of all the kittens.

"I will call you Sprinkles," Amanda said looking at the orange kitten with black dots on it. Amanda and Gia put the two down and grabbed two more kittens. Gia tried to get the blonde kitten who didn't like the idea of being picked up. Amanda went for the silver one who had caused problems early.

"Stop trying to bite me!" Gia yelled at the struggling blonde kitten," Fine your name will be Barbie!" She put the kitten down who ran behind a few others and hissed at her.

"You," Amanda said grinning evilly at the silver kitten," will be Sniffles."

"Why sniffles?" Gia asked.

"That will be what he will be doing if he gives me problems again," she answered putting the kitten down and reaching for another. Gia did the same and picked up a black one scratching itself.

"You can be Itchy," she said placing back with the others. Amanda had a kitten marks that looked like stitches on it.

"You'll be Stitch," Amanda said putting him down and getting a dark blue one with gill like marks while Gia picked one up a red kitten.

"You name will be Cherry," Gia said.

"I'll call you Fish Stick," Amanda said to the dark blue kitten putting it back. The girls grabbed the last two kittens. Gia got a half black half white one and Amanda got the Black one with an orange face.

"You remind me of an oreo so you shall be Oreo," Gia said putting him with the rest of the kittens.

"You are my favorite so you will be Lollipop," Amanda said putting the kitten back, "Should we get them some food and water?"

"Yea, I'll get the food you can get the water," Gia said. Both girls ran off leaving the kittens by themselves.

**Akatsuki**

"You just had buy that poison didn't you?" Sasori asked Deidara.

"I didn't know it would turn us into cats, hm," Deidara said.

"Stop arguing! We need to find a way to change ourselves back and get back to our world," Pein said.

"That b***h is out to kill me," Hidan said traumatized by Amanda's threats. Just then they all heard the footsteps of the girls returning.

**Humans**

Gia put the food bowls on the floor I front of all the kittens. Next Amanda put water down next to the food.

"I wonder if my mom will let me keep some of them," Amanda said sitting in front of the kittens. They all looked at the food like it was going to jump out of the bowls and eat them. Gia sat down next to Amanda looking at the kittens too. After five minutes of staring at them the two girls got bored and went to watch something else.

'Want to watch Naruto?" Gia asked.

"Yea,"Amanda replied. Gia turned on Naruto. The kittens all came over to see what the two were doing and saw the anime. They seemed very interested.

* * *

**Please review and thanks again to MangaFrk**


	3. School Kittens

**We forgot to thank fangirl220 yesterday for favoriting our story but we'll thank her now instead. Thank you fangirl220!**

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and it's character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Akatsuki**

"That's us!" Kisame yelled.

"Look at us Danna, why would they show us on this device thing, Hm?"

"It's like they know every f*****g thing," Hidan said.

"What's going on?" Pein asked.

**Humans**

"Come on Amanda we have to go to bed for school," Gia said turning off the TV. The kittens got upset when she did that.

"Calm down, I have a TV in my room," she said and they each took five kittens. Once in Gia's room they placed the kittens down on the floor. Turning off the light and getting in their bed. Gia in her bed and Amanda on a sleeping mattress.

"Night kittens," Gia and Amanda said before falling asleep.

**Akatsuki**

"Barbie, can you believe that, Barbie, Hm!" Deidara yelled angrily.

"Better than Sprinkles," Pein said.

"Ha I'm princess," Konan said.

"Well at least my name not Itchy," Deidara giggled. Itachi glared with his red eyes then jumped on Gia's bed.

"Cherry is very scary name, look out here comes, cherry," Kisame said.

"Says Fish Stick," Sasori countered.

"At least my name doesn't go with children's sugary treat," Kisame said.

"You're a child's lunch," Sasori said. They argued for hours until they became too tired and fell asleep next to one of the girls. In the morning they heard the girls running around and grabbing things.

"What are they doing now?" Kakuzu asked.

"Don't know," Konan said stretching her muscles.

"You smell that, it smells like, food," Zetsu said. The smell was coming from each book bag. Being curious five kittens crawled into each book bag trying to get the food they smell.

**Humans**

"Come on or we'll be late," Amanda yelled grabbing her book bag. Neither girl saw the kittens in their bags so they didn't get out of the bag.

"Here poptart, huh?" Gia was about to hand Amanda a poptart when they saw five kittens meowing lightly in her bag.

"Awe," They said as they pulled into school.

"Since we're here you're going to have to be good kittens, ok?" Gia said and the kittens meowed.

"Ok, stay quiet," Gia said shutting her locker. Amanda had the same problem and kept her kittens in her bag that was in her locker. Today was going to be a crazy day for them.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review**


	4. Freedom!

**Chapter 4 is now up! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and it's character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

The two girls went to homeroom leaving the kittens in their lockers.

"You think they'll be ok?" Amanda asked as they entered the class. The boys were sitting in their usual circle in the middle of class and a few other kids were wandering around.

"Yea, they should be ok," Gia said.

**Akatsuki in Gia's locker**

"I'm not staying in here all f*****g day," Hidan said. The book bag was cramped with the five kittens all inside.

"Yea well neither do I, hm," Deidara said. The two kittens started squirming around kicking others in the head.

"Stop moving already," Itachi said. They didn't listen. The book bag fell off the hook and hit the bottom of the locker. The book bag came undone and the kittens got out.

"Free at f*****g last!" Hidan yelled.

**Akatsuki in Amanda's locker**

"Well this sucks," Kisame said. He had someone foot in his face and was not enjoying it at all.

"You don't think we didn't know that," Sasori said who was also very uncomfortable. He tried to move only to feel the book bag suddenly drop.

"What was that?" Zetsu said.

"I don't know," Kisame said," Wait the bags open let's get out!" The five kittens climbed up and fell down on top of an orange binder that said Spanish.

"Well we got out of the bag but how do we get out of the locker?" Sasori asked looking at the door.

**Humans**

It was third period science class. The girls were taking notes on levers while their teacher just talked and talked and talked some more. It was one minute until fourth period which meant the girls would go to separate classes and not see each other until lunch.

"You are dismissed," the teacher said looking at the clock. Gia and Amanda went to talk to each other in the hall.

"We need to check on the cats," Gia said. Amanda nodded and the two went their lockers. When they opened them though the thing they least expected happened. The ten kittens jumped out and ran towards the first open classroom door they saw.

* * *

**Please review and thanks for reading!**


	5. Hurt

**Piper-inu26: I've really got to check my email more because I forgot to thank Red Moon Lollipop, ShuffleRepeat, and Ulquihimefan1**

**Dark2000: You guys Rock! No other words do I have to thank you guys enough woohoo!**

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and it's character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"Oh no!" Gia yelled. The kittens had run into the eighth grade science room.

"Come back!" Amanda yelled.

Akatsuki

"Freedom b*****s!" Hidan yelled running into the science room.

"Barbie's out, Peace, hm," Deidara sprinted to the science room and hid inside an open draw.

"Bye!" Konan called running under the teacher's desk. They kittens each hid except Sasori who was trying to get inside a cube. He fell and hurt himself.

"Stupid cat pain, when I was a puppet this never happened," He said limping.

"Awe," Gia said picking him up.

"Fix me!" Sasori gave a pained yelp.

Human

"Awe, Gia said picking him up.

"Meow," Cherry meowed painfully.

"You hurt your leg, you poor thing," Gia hugged him tightly.

"I found some of them!" Amanda called holding five meowing kittens.

Akatsuki

"Danna, hm!" Deidara yelled and pushed his small body against the draw with all of his force. It pushed open and he jumped onto the stool and then the lab table.

"I haven't felt like this in years," Sasori said.

"Are you alright Danna, hm?" Deidara asked. Sasori shook his head.

"I broke a bone," He answered.

Humans

"Here, let me put him in my locker first," Gia said opening the door. She felt the kitten snuggle closer to her chest and smiled.

"Here, you can stay down here, just don't try to get away again," She said placing him on the top shelf of her locker.

"Just relax," She smiled and closed her locker softly.

"Alright I'm back," She said and grabbed the four kittens meowing on the floor.

"Come on we're going to be late!" Amanda called running out the door.

"Right!" Gia ran out the door and opened her locker quickly.

"Bye kitties," Gia and Amanda said running to class quickly. They made it a minute late and they said their lockers were jammed.

Akatsuki in Gia's locker

"Danna, will you be ok, hm?" Deidara asked lying on top of Gia's language arts binder.

"Yeah," Sasori said sounding tired. Itachi was sitting on top of Gia's enrichment binder licking himself. He had to stay clean somehow. The rest of the kittens took a nap. Leaving Barbie to his thoughts.

* * *

**Thank you so much and please review!**


	6. Traps and Trouble

**Here's chapter 6 guys!**

******Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and it's character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Akatsuki in Amanda's locker**

"F*****g great. We're stuck back in the b****'s locker," Hidan said. He was on a math binder trying to destroy the plastic.

"Tobi thinks it's dark in Amanda's locker," Tobi said from below the self Hidan was trying to destroy the binder on.

"Shut the f**k up," Hidan said.

"We should try to escape again when they go to lunch," Pein said. All the kittens agreed and sat down and waited for lunch.

**Akatsuki in Gia's locker**

"Are we supposed to be in here all day, hm?" Deidara asked.

"We should escape again at lunch. That's probably what the others are going to do," Konan said.

"Well I'm staying here. I don't want to break anything else," Sasori said.

**Humans**

"Ok we need to be fast opening our lockers," Gia said as the two girls walk down the crowded hall. When they reached their lockers they enter their combos and opened their lockers. Both tried to grab their lunch boxes before the kittens got out but failed. Nine out of nine kittens jumped out and ran into the crowded hall between other kids legs.

"What the?" A boy yelled as Sprinkles dashed under his legs almost making the boy trip.

"Seriously, we tell them to behave and they do just the opposite, "Amanda said chasing after the ten kittens with Gia.

"Hopefully we don't run into any teachers," Gia said. She spoke too soon. Gia and Amanda ran into the superintendent, Dr. Chapstick, and the kittens ran into the janitors' closet.

"Did you two bring those cats to school?" He asked. The girls looked worried. They would get in so much trouble for this.

"They followed us to school without us knowing," Amanda said.

"How do you not know there are cats in your bag?" Dr. Chapstick asked.

"We couldn't hear them," Gia said.

"No excuse, to the office now!" He yelled.

"Can we at least go get the kittens?" Amanda asked.

"My office now!" Dr. Chapstick yelled. The two girls walked towards the office knowing their punishment already.

**Akatsuki**

"Now that we have gotten away we need to figure out how to change ourselves back," Pein said. All the kittens sat in a circle listening to their leader.

"Tobi thinks we should have stayed," Tobi said.

"Why?" Pein asked him annoyed.

"Amanda and Gia seem to know a lot about the Akatsuki so they could help us," Tobi said.

"He's got a point," Konan said.

"Fine let's go find them," Pein said walking to the door. It was locked though. They were trapped.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	7. Stupid Door

**Chapter 7 is up and thanks to thecoldforest for the review and favorite!**

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and its character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Sasori**

"Stupid leg!" He yelled lying down and resting his chin on his arms.

"I hate being a cat, once this is over I'll make sure I can't digest stupid drinks or food," he said closing his eyes.

**Akatsuki**

"Tobi thinks we should use our hands," he smiled as the rest glared at him.

"What a great idea Tobi," Deidara said and then yelled, "IF WE HAD HANDS! Hm,"

"How about we make a cat ladder and then the cat at the top can hit the handle and..." Konan was cut off by Pein.

"Or we could wait for a pinheaded janitor to come and open the door," Pein said and Konan glared.

"Yeah the boring way," Konan said sitting down. They waited for about an hour before the janitor opened the door. They ran out and ran through the hallway.

"Ok Konan and I will go this way," he pointed to the sixth grade hallway, "Deidara and... Where's Sasori?"

"He had to stay behind, hm" Deidara answered.

"Ok, Itachi, Deidara, and Kisame, you will go down this hallway," Pein pointed to the hallway that led to the seventh and eighth grade.

"Hidan and Kakuzu, you two will go that way," Pein pointed to the hallway where the kindergarten was.

"And Zetsu, you and Tobi and go down that way," He pointed to the hallway that led to the office.

"Go."

**Pein and Konan**

"Hm, nothing," Pein said standing on Konan's shoulder. Konan glared at Pein.

**Hidan and Kakuzu**

"Ah, f*****g Children!" Hidan yelled trying to get away from the five year olds that were chasing him. Kakuzu didn't mind, he was getting pet gently by the teacher.

"F**k you Kakuzu!" Hidan yelled as he was piled on top of.

**Zetsu and Tobi**

"Tobi is a good boy, he said and the badman said 'I will kill you'..." Tobi trailed off as Zetsu interrupted him.

"Say one more thing and I'll eat you whole when we're human again," He said walking ahead of Tobi. Tobi was scared and was quiet the rest of the way.

**Itachi, Kisame, Deidara**

They wandered down the hall and split up. Deidara looked to the right and Kisame and Itachi the left.

"Hey, look, there they are!" Kisame said looking into the social studies room. Deidara ran over and looked into the glass.

"Now we wait for them to come out," Itachi said sitting down straight.

**Humans**

Gia looked out the glass door of the social studies room to see three kittens.

"Itchy, Barbie, fish stick," she whispered wide eyed, "Amanda," she whispered and her friend looked over at her, "it's the kittens." Amanda looked to where Gia pointed and her eyes widened.

**Pein and Konan**

"There aren't in any of these classes," Pein said confused. Konan sighed.

"Let's go back then," She got up and walked back to the seventh grade hallway. She saw Itachi's dark tail move slowly back and forth and knew he had found them.

"Pein come on!" She yelled running down the eighth grade hallway.

"Wait up!"

* * *

**Please review!**


	8. Lockers Suck

**Chapter 8! Thank you to Bartrop and rosella ice for the review, favorite and follow!**

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and its character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

"Did you guys find the girls?" Pein asked the three other kittens.

"Yes they're right there," Itachi said looking at them. Pein and Konan looked to see the two girls looking at them wide eyed.

"Deidara go get everyone else to meet us here," Pein ordered the blonde kitten that ran off to find everyone.

**Humans**

"They better not get us in trouble again," Amanda said looking at them as Sprinkles and Princess joined them. One of the other kids in class noticed the two looking at the door. The girl saw the kittens

"Mr. Erny, there's kittens at the door," the girl said. The teacher went to look and saw she was right.

"Who's kittens are these," he said opening the door. Just then the rest arrived not including Sasori.

"They're ours they followed us to school," Gia said. They both thought Mr. Erny was going to yell at them, but he didn't.

"Put them in your lockers or call your parents," he said. Gia and Amanda got up and grabbed the nine kittens and put them back in their lockers

**Akatsuki in Gia's locker**

"Looks like none of you figured out how to change us back," Sasori said.

"No and we're stuck here the rest of the day," Pein said.

"Well don't want to be here, hm," Deidara said.

"Shut up no wants to be trapped in a locker," Sasori said. For the rest of the day until three o'clock they were silent.

**Akatsuki in Amanda's locker**

"We do we keep f*****g ending up back in a locker?" Hidan asked.

"We're not supposed to be in the school so we have to stay here," Konan said.

"Who f*****g cares I'm getting out of here," Hidan said running at the locker door. After awhile of he fell unconscious and the rest of the kittens took a nap.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	9. Home!

**Chapter 9 is up and thanks to TEENWOLFANDNARUTOLUVER for reviewing, favoriting, and following.**

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and it's character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"Finally it's Friday!" Gia cried as she walked to her locker. Amanda nodded in agreement, walking to her own locker. Gia opened her locker and put each kitten in her book bag. All except for Sasori, who, after Gia put her book bag on, was carried carefully in her arms.

"I'm sorry you got hurt, Cherry" She said hugging him closer to her chest. She walked to Amanda's locker. Amanda was having problems getting Sniffles into her book bag.

"Get in there you stupid cat!" She yelled.

**Hidan**

"No b***h I'm not going in there again!" Hidan yelled.

"Get in here now!" Amanda cried.

"No, f**k you!"

"Hidan get in the book bag or else!" Pein yelled and Hidan glared letting Amanda throw him in the book bag.

**Humans**

"There!" Amanda yelled, throwing her book bag on her back and closing her locker.

"Let's go before we miss the bus," Gia said and Amanda nodded. They sat in a two seater on the bus and waited for it to move. Gia placed Cherry on her lap and pet threw him short, soft, fur.

"Awe, my poor little kitten," she said petting and scratching his head. He purred lightly and the other kittens laughed.

**Akatsuki**

"Hahaha, looks like Sasori's enjoying himself," Pein said.

"F*****g Trader!" Hidan yelled.

**Humans**

Gia and Amanda were the third stop. Once off the unlocked the door and went in. Setting their book bags down and letting the kittens out. Sasori was placed on the couch gently.

"Cherry, you're going to have to go to the vet," Gia said kissing his head softly.

"You cats are a piece of work," Amanda said glaring at the hissing Sniffles. They turned the TV on as all the cats gathered around the couch sitting down. It was Naruto again. The cats began to meow to each other again and the two girls looked at each other confused.

"Why are you guys so attracted to this show?" Gia asked.

"Meow!" Was the response they got.

**Akatsuki**

"We're the Akatsuki! We're them!" Pein yelled but it only came out as a meow.

"Pein I got it," Konan said.

"What is it?" He asked but she walked away and rubbed herself against Amanda.

**Humans**

"What is it Princess?" Amanda asked. Princess walked away, looking back to make sure Amanda and Gia were following. She stood in front of the screen and raised a paw to the other kittens.

"This cat is smart, she wants to play charades," Gia said and they began guessing.

"TV, kittens, you wanna watch kittens on TV!" Gia shouted the kitten meowed in protest.

"No, um," Amanda kept quiet, thinking hard.

**Akatsuki**

"Deidara come here!" Konan yelled.

"What is it, Konan, hm?" Deidara asked walking over to her. Konan pointed her paw at Deidara.

"Barbie," Gia said. Konan pointed from Deidara on TV and Deidara the kitten.

"Barbie wants to be Deidara?" Gia asked. Deidara walked over to Gia and raised his paws. On the bottom were prints were his mouths used to be.

"Hey Amanda check this out!" Gia yelled looking at the kitten's cute mouth prints.

"He is so cute, he has little mouth prints just... Like... Deidara..." Gia stuttered.

"Amanda!" They both looked wide eyed at each other.

"Oh my gosh, the Akatsuki are in our house!" They yelled and the cats meowed.

**Akatsuki**

"That's right b*****s!" Hidan yelled.

"So this means they can help us, right, hm?" Deidara asked and Konan nodded.

"About time, I hate being injured!" Sasori yelled.

"Says the cat that was purring!" Kisame said. Sasori blushed.

**Humans**

"So that means, Sasori is hurt," Gia realized quickly and went to his side again.

"Makes sense that stupid cat putting up a fight was Hidan," Amanda said glaring at the silver kitten.

"You poor thing," Gia said hugging Sasori tightly.

"So how did you guys get turned into cats?" Amanda asked. Gia let Sasori go and sat him down in her lap again. Princess walking into the kitchen, the rest following her, she pointed to a small bottle and a cup of half drunken ice tea.

"So you drink some weird ice tea and turned into cats?" Gia asked and they meowed in agreement.

"How can we turn you back?" Amanda asked. The cats looked at each other.

"Oh you want us to figure it out," Gia said. The kittens nodded.

"Fine but Sasori is still going to see a doctor," Gia said holding Sasori in her arms and petting him. He purred loudly and she giggled.

"Now we just have to figure out how to turn you back," Amanda said thinking. How would the girls get the S-class criminals back?

* * *

T**hanks for reading and please review!**


	10. Changing Back

**Thank you so much to konannagatoyahikolover10 for reviewing **

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and its character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

"Maybe water will change them back," Gia said.

"Can't they drank water yesterday," Amanda said. They continued to think of ways to change the kittens back into the Akatsuki.

"Maybe we have to dump water on their fur," Gia said. Amanda agreed and the two went and filled the bathtub with water. When it was done filling they picked up the kittens and dropped them in.

"Please don't be naked please," Amanda dropping Pein in the tub. The kitten turned into Pein thankfully wearing clothes.

"It worked!" Gia yelled. The two turned every member of the Akatsuki back into humans. The twelve of them went back to the living room where the girls were told the whole story.

"Why did you buy the poison?" Amanda asked Deidara.

"It smelled good, hm" he replied.

"How do you plan on getting back to your world?" Gia asked.

"We don't know yet," Pein answered.

"Well then you guys will have to stay here for the time being," Amanda said. Gia stood up.

"There will be rules that you to follow also," she said.

"I'm not listening to any f*****g rules you two make up!" Hidan yelled jumping to his feet.

"You will and if you don't I will chop you up into little bite sized bits and feed you to my snake," Amanda said grinning.

"Who f*****g cares, I'm f*****g immoral," he said.

"I'm not putting you back together," Kakuzu said. Hidan was quiet after that.

"Good now it's time to tell you the rules," Gia said.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	11. Video Game Shame

**Hey guys here's chapter 11 enjoy and thank jasper is hot1 for the review, favorite, and follow.**

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and its character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"Rule one, boys," Gia began, "don't leave the seat up," she said, "rule two, any mess you make clean up, rule three no blowing anything up, Deidara, Itachi no sharingan, Tobi wake us up in the morning and I'll kill you, Sasori, I'm going to help you with your leg, Pein, no bossing us around, Konan, no cooking, Kisame, don't eat my fishes, and Zetsu, no eating humans," Gia finished her list. The Akatsuki agreed.

"Don't forget, Kakuzu, no stealing money from us, and Hidan no sacrificing us," Amanda said and Gia nodded.

"Right," Kakuzu grumbled.

"B***h," Hidan mumbled.

"What did you say, Sniffles?" Amanda asked.

"Alright," Gia said breaking the tension, "who's hungry?" They all raised their hands.

"Amanda you cook I'll entertain," Gia said. Amanda nodded knowing Gia wasn't the best cook ever.

"Tobi things we should play a game!" Tobi yelled and Gia glared.

"Ok," She agreed and took out Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations.

"What's that?" The Akatsuki asked.

"It's a Naruto game," Gia answered putting it in and getting the load screen.

"Who wants to play first?"

"Tobi does!" Tobi yelled and grabbed the remote from Gia's hand. They got to the player selection screen and Tobi picked, well, Tobi. Gia blushed and picked Sasuke.

"Hm, interesting," Itachi said examining the screen.

"No sharingan!" Gia yelled slapping his hand. He glared and turned it off.

"Ok, B is to fight, double clicking A is ninja jumping, Y, Y, and B is ultimate," Gia said as the match began. Tobi didn't even touch Gia before she destroyed him.

"Sweet an S!" She yelled. Tobi started to cry and ran into the kitchen.

"Who's next," Sasori raised his hand and Deidara passed the remote to him. Sasori picked himself and Gia picked Itachi. Sasori got a five combo before getting destroyed.

"Another S!" Gia cried. Feeling bad, she gave him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"How do you do it, Danna, hm?" Deidara asked. Sasori shrugged.

"Anyone else?" Itachi grabbed the remote and picked himself. Gia picked Deidara.

"Begin," the TV said and then began fighting. Itachi did pretty good but still lost.

"Boo a C!" Gia said. She turned around and shook Itachi's hand.

"Good game," she said.

"Dinner!" Amanda called and the Akatsuki walked to the kitchen in shame. Amanda looked at Gia.

"What did you do to them?"

"I beat them in Generations!" She said happily.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading and please review!**


	12. Beating People in Storm Three

**Here's the next chapter guys! Thank you to Naruto016 for favoriting and following.**

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and its character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

We sat down and ate dinner. Everyone was talking about something whether it was how they just got their butts whooped in Generations or how they were going to beat Gia when it was their turn.

"So who lost so far?" Amanda asked.

"Tobi, Sasori, and Itachi," Gia replied. When she said this they looked ashamed that they were beaten.

"Well that's because you know how to play," Deidara said.

"What would you prefer to battle me?" Amanda said smiling.

"Yes!" Deidara yelled. Amanda's smile grew bigger and Gia started to smile too. When they finished dinner everyone went back into the living room and sat down in front of the TV. When Deidara was about to turn the game on Amanda stopped him.

"No we're playing Storm Three instead," she said running to her to get the game, "Same controls just different people and a few other things." Amanda grabbed a remote and so did Deidara. The selection screen came up and Deidara picked himself obviously. Amanda picked Naruto. When the fight began Deidara started to attack first. He missed though and lost.

"Beat that!" Amanda yelled. Pein was next. When he was on the selection screen though and saw both his real self and the body he was controlling at the moment he looked a bit scared.

"How do they know who I really am?" He asked confused.

"Our world knows how you all die and everything after that," Gia said.

"Oh," Pein said picking Nagato. Amanda picked Minato. She beat him too after he used a combo.

"Who's the next victim?" Amanda asked. Hidan took the remote.

"I'm so going to beat you," she said. Hidan picked himself while Amanda picked Madara. Hidan didn't stand a chance. She immediately beat him.

"Yes I'm the master of this game!" Amanda yelled.

"But can you beat me?" Gia said taking the remote.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	13. Loses and Technology

**Chapter 13! Thank you The Akatsuki Rocks for favorite.**

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and its character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

Gia picked Sasuke while Amanda picked Naruto. The Akatsuki shook in fear at the tension in the room. You could cut through the air with a knife it was so thick.

"Let the battle began!" Their fingers flew across the controller quickly it made the Akatsuki feel dizzy. Watching the screen they saw tons of blocking, substitution, and attacking. After about a minute Amanda won with a tiny bit of life left.

"Yeah!" Amanda cried happily. Gia smiled and high-fived her friend. They shook hands.

"Good game," they said.

"What?" Gia's phone went off making Deidara jump ten feet in the air.

"What was that, hm!" He asked.

"Oh it was my phone, I forgot to turn off my alarm," Gia said unlocking her phone. The Akatsuki gathered around her to see a small device in her hand.

"Is that a picture of me?" Itachi asked. Gia blushed.

"Ah, no!"

"Hey, cool, it has games on here, hm!"

"You guys have never seen a phone before?" Amanda asked. They all shook their heads 'no'.

"Wow, here," Gia gave her phone to Deidara who took it happily and clicked on fruit ninja.

"So what do I do in this game, hm?"

"You just slice the fruit and watch out for the booms," Gia said.

"Oh here we go," Sasori said from the couch.

"Booms, hm, this game was made for me, hm!" He yelled. He sliced 100 pieces of fruit before the screen exploded from the boom.

"Awe, hm" he gave the phone back and crossed his arms.

"Tobi's turn!" Tobi yelled happily. Gia handed her phone to Tobi and he clicked on temple run. The Akatsuki drew closer to the new game.

"What does Tobi do in this game?" He asked.

"All you have to do is dodge stuff," Gia said.

"Tobi can do that!" Tobi died falling off a cliff.

"Noooooo Tobi's sad, Deidara-sempai!" Tobi yelled hugging the annoyed teen.

"Ah, hm!"

"I wanna play," Konan said. She hit the home button and clicked on fruit ninja. She sliced 368 pieces before the screen blew up. Deidara sunk in shame.

"Ha I beat you boom boy," Konan said happily and handed the phone to Sasori. He clicked new game and sliced a watermelon. He sliced 409 pieces before the screen exploded again. Konan stopped cheering as Deidara stood up from the couch he had slumped in and cried, "Ha my Danna bet you score, hm!" He danced over to Sasori and tried to give him a high-five. Sasori handed the phone to Pein who was having trouble figuring out how to work it. ,

"How do you work this thing, there's no jutsu or anything?"

"Nope, just use your fingers," Gia said. Amanda turned from the match she was having with Kisame to laugh.

"How old are you, Pein?"

"Older than you!"

"Sure are," Amanda giggled and unpaused her game, kicking Kisame's butt. Pein chose a gun app, not knowing what that was? He chose one of the guns from the panel and the screen changed. It said 'tap'

"No one tells Pein what to do!" He yelled at the phone like it was going to talk back.

"No it's just a guide," Konan said and Pein blushed.

"I knew that!" He tapped the button and jumped when it made a loud 'BOOM'. He laughed and continued to tap it. Then he shut one eye and put his face to the phone. Then he moved around and tapped the button so it sounded like he was shooting the Akatsuki members. He made the mistake of doing that to Konan who ripped the phone away and gave it to Gia before she punched him in his stomach.

"Ow what was that for?" He asked.

"You're a jerk!"

"You really did it this time, hm," Deidara said looking up from the phone that he took from Gia's hand. He was trying to unlock it but it was in a different language.

"How do you do this?" Gia grabbed the phone.

"My password is Sasuke," Gia said, "So you tape S-a-s-u-k-e and then," she tapped 'ok' and her phone unlocked.

"Oh I get it, hm," he said. He locked it and then unlocked it.

"Hey what's this?" Itachi asked walking into a bedroom.

"Looks like he's found my 3DS," Gia said running upstairs. This is going to be a long night.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	14. Gia's 3DS

**Chapter 14 is here! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and its character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Anything else referenced in this story belongs to it's rightful owner.**

* * *

"Why are the pictures popping out of the screen?" Itachi said playing on Gia's 3DS. His eyes were glued to the screen.

"It's because it's in 3D," Gia said. They all looked confused.

"What's 3D?" They asked.

"It means three dimensional," Amanda answered. They nodded understanding it now. Itachi continued to play until Pein snatched the 3DS away and started to play.

"What game is this?" Pein asked.

"Luigi's Mansion 2," Gia answered as he continued to play, "But just to tell you the battery is..." Gia stopped as the 3DS shut off.

"I think it broke, hm," Deidara said looking at the dark screen. Gia took the device and plugged it in to charge.

"No the battery died," she said.

"So you can't play it anymore?" Itachi asked.

"No you can it's just that it needs to charge," Amanda said.

"When does it finish charging?" Pein asked wanting to Luigi's Mansion 2 again.

"It takes a bit but you can play it while it charges," Gia said. Pein and Itachi went to grab it and started to fight over who was to get to play the game first.

"I'm the leader I should get it first," Pein said taking the 3DS.

"Yes, but I found it," Itachi said taking it from him. Amanda laughed at the two fighting over the small, handheld game device.

"It's mine so I get it," Gia said taking it and plugging the 3DS in to charge somewhere else.

"Looks like you two aren't playing the 3DS for the rest of the night," Amanda said smiling.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	15. Sleeping Arrangements

**Here's Chapter 15! Sorry about yesterday's chapter being so short. Thank for your reviews and thank you Ciel-Chocoholic-BakeNeko for favoriting and following.**

**Piper-inu26: I don't know much about the 3DS so I was a bit lost while writing it. Hopefully Dark200's chapter makes up for it.**

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and its character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Anything else referenced in this story belongs to its rightful owner.**

* * *

Gia stood up in front of the entertained Akatsuki members getting their attention quickly.

"Look I don't have a lot of rooms here so, Konan you can sleep in here. Deidara, Sasori, and Itachi, can stay in the guest bed," they gave her a strange look and she blushed. "I mean not all of you if that makes you uncomfortable, you could always have two of you sleep on the floor," she said quickly. They nodded. "Pein, Kakuzu, Hidan, Tobi, Zetsu, and Kisame, you can take my living room. I have a recliner and two couches, the rest will have to sleep on the floor," She said and the nodded.

"Amanda, do me a favor and take these blankets and pillows and show them to the living room," Gia said and Amanda nodded.

"Come on you three," Gia said once Amanda and the other boys left the room. She crossed the hall and went into a small room with a bed and two dressers.

"This was my Grandmom's old room, she doesn't live here anymore, I have sheets if your cold and I have a sleeping bag and an air mattress if you don't want to sleep together," Gia said throwing extra blankets and pillows on the bed. She blushed when she looked up to the three men giving her a weird look again. "I mean, just shut up!" She yelled. She shut the lights off and said "goodnight," before shutting the door.

"Alright now it's just you, me, and Amanda," Konan said as the two walked back into the room.

"What to do, what to do?"

**Guest room**

"Danna, get your feet out of my face, hm!" Deidara yelled.

"That's not my feet, brat, get your head off my back!" Sasori cried pushing Deidara off the bed.

"Get your butt out of my face, Sasori!" Itachi yelled. The redhead and oxy haired males screamed at each other until Deidara hit them both with a pillow.

"Knock it off you two, look lets all just rest our heads in the same direction, what's the worst that could happen, hm?" Deidara said jumping in the middle of the bed.

"Fine," They both grumbled.

"Good, goodnight Danna, Itachi, hm," Deidara said snuggling into the pillow.

"Brat," Sasori yawned.

"Blonde," Itachi mumbled.

**Living room**

"I get the f******g couch, Kakuzu!" Hidan yelled.

"Get away from me!" Kisame cried running from Zetsu.

"Tobi thinks he will play it safe and sleep on the floor!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and yelled, "Shut up, Tobi!" Tobi's eyes watered and he ran upstairs to Deidara. Pein got comfortable in the recliner, smirking. 'Stupid'

"Zetsu, stop" Kisame yelled from the kitchen. He threw a box of bagel bites at him.

"Food!" Zetsu said. Hidan relaxed on the large couch as Kakuzu tried to get comfortable on the loveseat.

"75, 85, 95, 105..." Kakuzu counted. Hidan threw a pillow at him.

"Shut the f**k up!" He yelled and buried his head into the couch.

**Guest Room**

"Deidara-sempai!" Tobi yelled running into the room and jumping on top of Deidara. He grunted in pain.

"What do you want, Tobi, hm?" Deidara asked burying his face into the pillow. Sasori and Itachi groaned loudly at the noise.

"Everyone downstairs was being mean to me, can I stay in here?" Tobi asked. Deidara rushed over Itachi and threw the blow up mattress at him.

"Knock yourself out, hm," Deidara said. Tobi inserted the air into the mattress and turned it on. All the men but Tobi groaned. After a minute or two he turned it off and grabbed a pillow. Getting comfortable he called, "goodnight, Deidara-sempai, Sasori-sempai, Itachi..."

"Shut up!" They yelled and Tobi snuggled into his pillow.

**Downstairs**

"How do I work this thing?" Pein asked. He flipped the TV remote in all directions. He had accidently turned it to metal and the volume was turned up to 100.

"What?" The rest yelled.

"I said how do you work this think?" Pein yelled. Gia, Amanda, and Konan came down the stairs upset.

"What the heck are you doing?" Gia yelled.

"What?" Pein yelled. Gia ripped the remote from the Pein's hands and muted the TV.

"I said, what the heck are you doing?"

"Oh, I was trying to figure out how to watch, Akatsuki," Pein answered.

"You mean, Naruto?"

"That's what I said, Akatsuki," The girls rolled their eyes.

"I have it recorded," Amanda said. She took the remote and went to the DVR which was filled with Naruto.

"So I'll u have to do is click on the title Naruto, then click play and it will play it," Amanda explained and the boys nodded.

"Now goodnight, I don't want have to come down here again, or I'll take my dad's baseball bat, Amanda a pipe and Konan her origami," Gia said walking upstairs.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	16. Dying in Stupid Ways

**Chapter 16! Thanks for reviewing and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and its character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Anything else referenced in this story belongs to its rightful owner.**

* * *

Pein, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Kisame sat downstairs watch Naruto episode 175, the one where Nagato, the person controlling Pein, dies. Pein sat there staring at the screen horrified.

"After killing all of them I bring them back? What's the point in that?" Pein yelled at the TV.

"A least me and Zetsu are still alive," Kisame said happy he didn't die like the other three.

"Oh yea let's see," Pein said going to an episode that looked like Kisame might die in it. They watched the episode he did die.

"I die like that!" Kisame yelled.

**Girl's room**

The three girls could the boys yelling downstairs and it was getting very annoying.

"Gia we're going with your plan. I'll take anything so long as it shuts them up," Amanda said trying to tune out the yelling. They went down stairs with a bat, a pipe, and a lot of paper.

"Stop yelling already!" Gia yelled at them hitting Kisame with a bat. They were quiet afterwards.

"Why are guys yelling anyway?" Konan asked.

"We die in stupid ways," Pein said.

"Sucks to be you," Amanda said.

"Wait how do I die?" Konan asked. Gia took the remote and went to the episode she died in. When it was over Konan started to shout too.

"I die fighting him!" she yelled, "I'll kill him now if it means I won't die like that!" Konan went upstairs and towards the guest room.

**Guest Room**

Everyone was asleep in the room when a bang was heard. Everyone woke up to see an angry Konan at the door. She went over to Tobi and tried to strangle him.

"Why is Konan trying to kill Tobi," Tobi barely said as Konan continued to crush his throat cutting off oxygen. Amanda and Gia came in the room prying her fingers off his neck. Tobi ran downstairs to avoid almost being killed by Konan again.

"I think we forgot the rule no killing and that goes for everyone," Gia said. Amanda agreed with her trying to hold Konan back from trying to kill him again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	17. Get Up! Breakfast!

**Chapter 17 is here! Also sorry to anyone we keep forgetting to thank so… Thank you to read'it'but'dont'believe'it and xxKonan4383xx.**

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and its character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Anything else referenced in this story belongs to its rightful owner.**

* * *

**Guest Bedroom**

Deidara opened his eyes to see Sasori's face inches from his. He felt arms around his waist and he saw two pairs of arms. Itachi's and Sasori's.

"Ah, hm!" Deidara screamed walking the two men up.

"What! What is it, brat!" Sasori yelled looking around for shinobi.

"You, you two we're, hm!" Deidara got up and ran out the room. Itachi and Sasori looked at each other.

"Weirdo," Itachi mumbled getting up and putting his cloak on.

**Living Room**

"Get up fat a***s!" Hidan yelled throwing a pillow at everyone.

"Money!"

"Fish!"

"Flesh!"

"World Domination!" Pein yelled as he woke up and the group looked at him.

"What?"

**Gia's Room**

The girls woke up to a girly scream and a yell from Pein. Sighing Gia wiped her eyes. Konan grumbled and Amanda sighed.

"How do you live with them?" Gia asked Konan and she shook her head.

"I really don't know."

**Upstairs Bathroom**

"Deidara open the d**n door now!" Hidan yelled.

"I'm almost done, hm!" He yelled through the door.

"You take longer than the f*****g girls!" Hidan yelled. Deidara opened the door and Itachi pushed through Hidan.

"You f*****g b*****d!" Hidan yelled. Itachi chuckled.

**Kitchen**

"Cereal, French toast, don't they have any legs in here?" Zetsu asked. He was searching through the kitchen for food.

**2 Hours Later~ Upstairs Bathroom**

"Why was Tobi the last one to take a shower?" Tobi asked walking into the soaking wet bathroom with his towel.

**Kitchen**

"Here, eggs, bacon, and toast," Amanda said giving each person a plate full. Their mouths were watering, plus Deidara's mouth hands. They dug in, drinking their orange juice and stuffing their faces with food.

"You would think they haven't eaten in days," Gia whispered to Amanda who nodded.

"Tell me about it."

"So how are you guys planning on getting back to your own world?" Gia asked sitting in between Sasori and Itachi.

"Ah, we were planning to stay," Pein said. Gia was taking a sip of Itachi's untouched orange juice and that news made her spit her juice all of Hidan.

"Why you!" Hidan yelled and reached over the table to choke her. Itachi, Konan, and Deidara held him back.

"You're planning on staying?" Amanda asked.

"Well yeah this place has so much to offer, like technology, jobs, hm" Deidara said chopping a piece of bacon off.

"World domination," Pein mumbled. Konan grabbed him by the tip of his ear.

"Oh no you don't mister, no taking over this world!" She yelled and Pein grumbled under his breath.

"But don't you want to go back?" Gia asked.

"What, you mean to die?" Sasori asked. "I'm not dying to a pink haired teen, no thank you," he said sitting back in his seat. Great now were stuck with 10 S-class criminals. Will they be able to convince the Akatsuki to go back?

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	18. You Will Go Back and You Will Like It

**Chapter 18! Thank you to The Buddha Gangsta, Shego-neko25, and WarFlower for reviewing, favoriting, and following.**

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and its character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Anything else referenced in this story belongs to its rightful owner.**

* * *

"You guys have to go back though," Gia said.

"Yea because if you don't you'll... disappoint your fans," Amanda added.

"Don't f*****g care," Hidan said.

"We can't keep you here forever you know," Gia said.

"So we can go somewhere else," Pein said.

"Actually I like the food here better, hm," Deidara said. Everyone agreed with him on the food being better.

"Also we still know everything that happens in our world through that show," Sasori said.

"We don't want to go back so we can die. We're staying here," Pein said.

"No you're not. You're going back to your world once we figure out how to send you back," Amanda said.

"If you don't go back it'll mess your whole world up," Gia said.

"We'll be here not there so what does it matter," Itachi said. The girls started to panic. If the Akatsuki didn't go back everything in Naruto that's suppose to happen because of them won't. Well actually that's a good thing for the ninja but not for Gia and Amanda. What were they going to do when they went back to school on Monday? Leaving the Akatsuki alone in your house isn't the brightest idea.

"You have to go back," Amanda said.

"No we don't," they all said.

"I'm not f*****g dying because of some d**n pineapple headed kid," Hidan said.

"Then don't kill Asuma," Gia said.

"I'll kill whoever I f*****g want to," Hidan replied.

"Then go back to your world and do that," Amanda said. Everyone continued to argue about it going back and not going back saying they didn't want to go back to die. The arguing finally stopped though when Pein was hit with a frying pan.

"You will go back or you'll end up like that but in caskets," Amanda said.

"Anyone who has anything to say about not going back better shut up because you will," Gia said. The rest of breakfast went by quietly with no more talk of not returning to the Naruto world.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	19. Let Us Stay

**Here's chapter 19! Thank you to AmberColor for favoriting and following.**

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and its character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Anything else referenced in this story belongs to its rightful owner.**

* * *

Sunday night the group sat down with Amanda and Gia. Slow music was playing softly from the TV, creating a gloomy mood.

"I don't wanna leave," Pein grumbled.

"Danna, h-h-hm," Deidara sobbed heavily. Konan was sitting on the bar stool folding paper.

"Tobi doesn't want to leave yet!" Tobi cried running around the group. Tobi and sugar don't mix.

"Guys, don't be sad, I mean we haven't even found your way home yet," Gia said. She got up and turned the Xbox on.

"How about we just relax and play a game?" She suggested.

"Get back here!" Amanda yelled trying to catch a hyper Tobi.

"No, um, how about a movie, I could go get some popcorn?" Gia asked.

"What is a movie?" Pein asked.

"It's a like a TV show but its longer and sometimes better," Gia answered.

"Ok, but I get the first bag of popcorn, whatever THAT is," Pein said getting up a resting on the large couch. Sasori placed the sleeping blonde head in his lap and ran his fingers through his hair. Tobi sat on the floor as did, Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Zetsu. Itachi took the recliner.

"Ok let's see, how about we watch Road to Ninja?" Amanda said and they groaned.

"Ok, ok, jeez," Amanda said.

"How about Despicable Me?" Gia asked.

"I guess," They mumbled.

"Look, you have to go back, if u don't then Naruto will be all messed up and plus, Itachi, your brother is getting stronger, Pein, everyone dies good or evil, Hidan, get over it, Sasori, you died at your puppet parents, don't you miss them," Sasori looked away, "Deidara," Gia looked over and smiled. "Konan, the same as Pein, everyone dies, Kisame, the same goes for you, Kakuzu, same goes for you, come on everyone, you all die for a reason." Gia said. She got up and stood in front of everyone. "Just enjoy your time and if you really want to, change what happened, Itachi you can't change what happened maybe if you told your brother the truth, Hidan do what Amanda told you, Deidara, don't kill yourself, Sasori, make Deidara stay, Kakuzu, don't fight Ino, Shikamaru, Choji or Naruto, Pein, don't be a jerk, Konan, let Tobi take Pein's rinnegan or die cause I can't even think of a way out of your situation I guess it more of a Pein and you problem cause if he doesn't die then yeah, Kisame, give them the information, Tobi, you don't die yet, see guys cause and effect," The all grumbled, all except for Deidara, who gave a light snore and went back to sleep.

"Good, now let's enjoy the movie," The watched Despicable me. Laughing and giggling, Deidara woke up and rubbed his eyes. After the movie was over, they decided to play a game.

"Dance Central 3, I've always wanted to see an Akatsuki member dance," Gia giggled and put the game in.

"In this game you use just your body and dance," Gia said. They nodded. Tobi pulled Deidara off the couch and dragged him to stand in the middle of the room.

"Ok, what song?" Amanda asked. Tobi picked Justin Bieber. Amanda covered her ears.

"If I was your boyfriend..." The TV sang.

"You have to follow the people dancing on the screen." The two nodded. After the song was over, Tobi danced around happily.

"I beat Deidara-sempai..." Deidara used his clay and was about to blow Tobi up but Gia punched him in the face. He fell backwards, twitching.

"Don't you DARE!" She yelled and he nodded. Gia grabbed the butterfly by its wings and put it in her room. Then Pein and Konan danced to the cupid shuffle. Konan beat Pein.

"Ha!" She yelled happily. This will be a long night. Hopefully the two girls can get the Akatsuki back to their own world.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	20. This is Not a Drill

**Chapter 20! Thank you Darklight078 for favoriting.**

**Piper-inu26: I'm so sorry about not posting chapters the past few days. I'll post them all today though for sure.**

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and its character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Anything else referenced in this story belongs to its rightful owner.**

* * *

The Akatsuki and the girls continued to play Dance Central 3 until about everyone had gone twice. It was about two in the morning when everyone had gone to sleep. Monday morning was hectic. Gia and Amanda were running around grabbing whatever they needed for school while also telling the Akatsuki what not to do when they were at school. The two girls added many more rules for when they were gone like who was allowed to cook and who was not. They also said what the Akatsuki could touch, which included the TV and most gaming consoles, and couldn't touch such as the 3DS. They also couldn't go in the girls' room. The earlier rules also still applied.

"Come on it's also 8:30, we'll be late if we don't leave now!" Gia yelled as her and Amanda raced out the door leaving the Akatsuki by themselves. The Akatsuki sat in the living room wondering what to do.

"I going to play the 3DS again," Itachi said walking off to go get it.

"Amanda and Gia said no 3DS though," Tobi said.

"So what it's not like they can watch us from their school," Pein said going with Itachi.

**Gia and Amanda**

"Do you get the feeling that they're not going to follow the rules?" Amanda asked Gia as they sat in homeroom waiting for the teacher to dismiss them.

"Yea," Gia said drawing in her note book. The teacher dismissed them from class and the two girls went to different classes. Gia went to gym while Amanda went to chorus.

**Akatsuki**

The Akatsuki all started to break the rules the girls had made. Pein and Itachi took turns on the 3DS while arguing in between, Konan went to make waffles, Hidan was performing a ritual, Kakuzu was searching for the girls money in their room, Kisame was trying to eat the fish, and Deidara was trying to blow Tobi up.

"Why is Deidara-sempai trying to blow Tobi up?" Tobi asked while running away from the blonde bomber.

"Because you beat me in that game!" Deidara yelled over the sound of the bomb that had just missed Tobi by an inch. It made a huge sound so loud that Gia and Amanda probably heard it.

**Gia and Amanda **

There was a loud explosion noise that made everyone jump out of their seats. Gia and Amanda were in the cafeteria which is obviously the loudest room in the whole school. Gia was sitting at her table on one side on the room and Amanda was on the other side at her table.

"This is a code C. Teacher lock the doors and get your students into a safe place," the announcements said.

The two girls knew what the noise had been being that they have the only bomber in town inside their house.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	21. The Corner

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and its character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Anything else referenced in this story belongs to its rightful owner.**

* * *

Gia rolled her eyes. 'As soon as I get home I'm going to kill them' she thought angrily. Amanda and Gia exchanged annoyed looks as them and the lunch room sat in a corner.

**Akatsuki**

"Get back here, Tobi, hm!" Deidara yelled as him and Tobi lapped around the house.

"Oh not again!" Konan panicked as her waffles caught on fire.

"Ah!" A woman yelled as Hidan chased her.

"Stop f*****g b***h, you must be sacrificed!" Hidan yelled.

"No it's my turn," Itachi growled as he grabbed the 3DS.

"No it's my turn, I'm about to beat the ghost spider!" Pein growled. They frowned at each other playing tug-a-war with the 3DS.

"20 dollar bills, sweet!" Kakuzu yelled grabbing the money and putting it in his cloak. Zetsu and Sasori watched the rest act like idiots and tried to stop them. Sasori sighed putting his hand over his eyes.

"It's hopeless, they're all morons," Sasori groaned. Zetsu agreed, sitting back in his seat next to Sasori.

**Gia and Amanda**

It was about two hours when they were finally sent home. The bus ride home was silent, thinking of the things they would do to the group once home. As soon as Gia unlocked the door they both began to scream.

"Living room NOW!" Amanda yelled her eyes flaming with anger. They all ran as fast as their feet could take them. Pein, Konan, and Zetsu sat on the large couch, Deidara and Sasori sat on the loveseat, Itachi and Kisame sat on either arm rest. Kakuzu sat in the recliner, Hidan on the armrest closest to the loveseat, and Tobi sat on the floor in a ball.

"Deidara, what were you thinking, we told you not to use your clay, did we not!" Gia yelled. Deidara looked down in his lap.

"Konan, didn't we say to stay out of the kitchen, the whole house could have burned down!" Amanda yelled from her seat on the bar stool. Konan looked at the wall.

"Tobi is a good boy, Tobi is really sorry," Tobi said sitting up and leaning against the wall. The two sighed.

"I hate to say this but, out of all of you, Tobi didn't do anything wrong," Gia said gagging. The rest of the Akatsuki glared at Tobi.

"Tobi you're free to go," Amanda said and Tobi cheered happily running out of the room.

"Sasori, you and Zetsu are free to go too," Gia said.

"I think I'm good here," Sasori said.

"Why?" Gia asked.

"No reason," He said. Gia and Amanda shrugged.

"As for the rest of you," Amanda hesitated thinking of a punishment.

"Go sit in the corner until we can think of punishments!" Gia yelled and the Akatsuki grumbled.

"No one..." Pein yelled but Amanda interrupted him.

"Cork it!"

"Hand it over, Kakuzu!" Gia yelled. Kakuzu sighed and handed her one 20 dollar bill.

"All of it!" Gia yelled again holding out her hand to him.

"Fine," he grumbled giving her all but 60$ worth of 20$ bills.

"Ahem," Gia coughed. He handed her the 3 20$ bills.

"Corner," he sat in the corner with the rest.

"Now," Amanda covered their heads with a giant blanket, "no talking."

"B***h," Hidan whispered. Amanda smirked and threw a tv remote at him.

"B***h," He growled and Amanda laughed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	22. Punishment

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and its character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Anything else referenced in this story belongs to its rightful owner.**

* * *

"What to do, what to do," Amanda said pacing the room.

"We could beat them with the bat," Gia said. The two girls thought about that for a minute before deciding against it.

"How about we use Hidan's head as a soccer ball?" Amanda said.

"What about the others?" Gia asked, " could we take away all of Deidara's clay and dress him up like barbie for a week?"

"I like that one and make Kakuzu pay the bills," Amanda suggested.

"Good one, we can take the 3DS away from Itachi and Pein and force them to watch the Teletubbies," Gia said laughing at the idea of making S-rank criminals watch a baby show.

"I want to see if Kisame really is a fish so shove his head under water in the pool," Amanda said.

"Does Konan mix well with the pool?" Gia said smiling.

"Nope," Amanda said. The girls went and took the blanket off the Akatsuki's head.

"Who wants their punishment first?" Gia asked. No one volunteered so Gia took Pein and Itachi and tied them to chars and turned on Teletubbies.

"Turn it off, please!" Pein yelled as the show started.

"No," Gia answered as Amanda chased Hidan around, he was hugging his scythe so she couldn't take it. He tripped though and chopped his own head off. Amanda took his head and kicked it into a terrified Itachi. Gia went and took another member who happened to be Kisame and dragged him outside and dunked his head under.

"Can fishy boy breathe?" she asked jokingly as he struggled to get air. She pushed him in and seconds later he came up gasping for air. Inside Amanda tying Kakuzu to another chair placing all the house bills in front of him.

"If you don't pay them I shred your money," she said taking out a blender. He got to work quickly. Gia came back in and took all of Deidara's clay after beating him with the TV remote. She then gave him girly clothes and pushed him into the bathroom. The two girls then took Konan and pushed her in the pool. When she came out she had paper peeling off her.

"That was fun," Gia said. Gia went and got her 3DS and started to play while Amanda kicked Hidan's head so more.

"Knock it off you d**n b***h," Hidan yelled at her.

"What was the talking soccer ball I was too busy laughing at your pain," Amanda said laughing at him.

"Where'd you put his body?"Gia asked pausing her game.

"Threw it in the trash can, it is trash collection day after all," she said.

"You threw my f*****g body in the trash!" Hidan yelled before being kicked into the kitchen. The two girls laughed and watched Itachi and Pein suffer through the Teletubbies.

"Make it stop!" Itachi yelled closing his eyes.

"No closing your eyes," Gia said forcing them open.

"This is great," Amanda said before the two resumed watching Pein and Itachi suffer.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	23. Freak Out

**Chapter 23! Thank you rakat14 for favoriting.**

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and its character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Anything else referenced in this story belongs to its rightful owner.**

Deidara's hands twitched violently and his mouth hands licked his sweaty palms.

"Dei, are you ok?" Gia asked. He looked up at her and looked as if he might burst into tears at any moment. "Did Sasori insult your art again?"

"Need clay, hm" He said his eye twitching.

"Here," Gia said handing him play-do, "It's the same as clay, just don't blow anything up," She said and he nodded molding birds and then smushing them and starting again.

"Your fault," Itachi growled.

"No, your fault!" Pein yelled. After the teletubbies was over they had started arguing. Amanda, after her game and threatening Hidan that she would feed him to Zetsu, she had come inside and was playing Storm 3 listening to the two arguing.

"Alright, little girls," Amanda said annoyed, "how about you play story mode on here," She offered. The sharingan wielder took the remote quickly and Pein grumbled.

"I'm so hungry," Konan complained. Gia and Amanda exchanged nervous glances before walking to the women at the kitchen table.

"Here," Amanda said holding out a bowl.

"What's this for?" Konan asked.

"Cereal, you don't need to cook and it's easy really," Gia said.

"Just grab a bowl, milk, a box of cereal, and a spoon," Amanda said setting each item down in front of Konan. Konan stared at the box of Special K before pouring it into the bowl and adding milk.

"Money, Money!" Kakuzu cried. Gia sighed and grabbed the game of Monopoly. She took out all the money in it and set it at the table.

"Here, it's not real but it's still money," Kakuzu, after a few minutes of staring, took a stake of 20$ bills and counted. Hidan growled as the two made their way towards him.

"Ok, look," Amanda said. She handed him the Playstation controller.

"What...?"

"Its Mortal Kombat," Gia said grabbing the remote and typing in her password for her character. What showed up was a tan woman with dark hair and a ninja outfit. She began to play and after beating the character she heard the traditional 'finish him' before ripping his head off and watching blood squirt everywhere. Hidan looked on in amazement. He grabbed the remote and changed his character to Goro, a giant beast, and began to play happily. They walked over to the wet, blue man-shark, covered in a towel. His stomach growled and he blushed.

"Here," Amanda said offering him a tray of sushi. He took it happily and ate three at a time.

"There's more in the fridge," Gia said and sat down on the couch next to Amanda and Itachi.

"That should keep them quiet," Gia said laying back. Sasori whimpered.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm bored." Gia ran to her room and grabbed a couple of Barbie dolls.

"Here, you can do whatever you want to them, I don't use them anymore anyway," She said and Sasori started to exam a Barbie that was suppose to look like Hannah Montana. In reality, it just scared Gia to death.

"There."

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	24. A Trip to Target

**Chapter 24! Thanks for reviewing guys!**

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and its character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Anything else referenced in this story belongs to its rightful owner.**

* * *

After two hours of doing whatever they were doing everyone had become bored. The two girls had to come up with another idea to keep the Akatsuki occupied.

"How about we go swimming?"Gia asked.

"Can't nothing to wear," Pein said and everyone in the Akatsuki agreed. Amanda stood up.

"Well Gia can bring you shopping but that's not my thing so I'm staying here," she said walking upstairs.

"No you're coming with me," Gia said chasing after her and dragging Amanda back downstairs into the living room.

"Fine but where are we going to bring them because imagine we're shopping and one of our friends comes along. You can't just say 'oh they're the Akatsuki from Naruto and now they live with us'. They would think we're crazy," Amanda said.

"I just now remembered we can't drive," Gia said.

"What do you mean, drive?" Itachi said.

"In our world there are cars. They get you to places faster than walking would," Gia said.

"Why can't you drive a car, Hm," Deidara asked.

"We're thirteen, it's against the law," Amanda said.

"You have to be seventeen to drive," Gia said.

"We can drive," Konan said.

"I'm not getting in that car then," Amanda said. They all gave her a confused look.

"Why?" Pein asked.

"We don't want to die," Gia said. Amanda nodded in agreement. The two of them were not ready to die because they let the Akatsuki drive.

"You have to go either way because the kitchen needs to be fixed and we're out of food," Itachi said. Gia and Amanda looked at each other scared before saying yes to letting the Akatsuki drive.

"Fine but listen to us and do everything we say," Gia said. Before they left the two girls split the large group up and got in a car. One group was Gia, Itachi, Hidan, Konan, Sasori, and Deidara. The other was Amanda, Pein, Kakuzu, Tobi, Kisame, and Zetsu. Itachi and Pein were driving. The two girls told them what everything did and left the house.

**Gia's Group**

"Stop at the red light," Gia told Itachi who started to stop the car in front of the red light. They stopped safely and then the light turned green. Itachi started to move the car again. He was surprisingly good for a first timer. Gia continued to give him instructions. At the next red light she turned around to see where the group's car was. Would she saw was not good.

**Amanda's Group **

"Hit the brakes! Hit the brakes!" Amanda was yelling at Pein who was going to fast towards the red light.

"Which one is the break?" Pein asked. He was looking down at his feet and not at the road.

"The one on the left now stop the car!" Amanda screamed at him. Pein hit the brakes hard and he just barely stopped before hitting the car the others were in. Everyone in the car flew forward before smacking their heads back on the chair.

"I really hope we get there without dying," Amanda said.

**Everyone**

Amanda's group made it to Target without getting a scratch on the car surprising everyone.

"Okay, let's make this a quick trip," Gia's aid said as they all went in. When they got in the Akatsuki all took off in different directions to see what the store was like.

**Itachi and Pein**

"Look they have a 3DS," Itachi yelled from the games area. Pein ran over from where ever he was to see it.

"It has that game that Gia has," Pein said looking at the screen.

"Yea, well I'm playing so go away," Itachi said pushing him away.

"No I am now give it to me!" Pein yelled at him. One of the workers saw the two arguing over the device and came over.

"Can I help you too?" he asked them.

"Yes how much does this game and device cost," Pein said still trying to take the 3DS from Itachi.

**Tobi**

"Tobi loves candy," Tobi said looking down the candy aisle, "Tobi wants this and this and this." He started to grab every type of candy there was off the shelves before running back to the girls. That was until he got hungry and started to eat and bag of jolly ranchers.

"Tobi likes these," he said grabbing the rest of the bags off the self.

**Amanda, Gia, and Konan**

"Can we hurry up? I hate clothes shopping more than I do shopping for anything else," Amanda said becoming very impatient. Konan and Gia ignored her and continued to get clothes for everyone.

"Do you think Pein will like this one?" Konan said holding up a bathing suit she had picked out for herself.

"Yea that is cute," Gia said looking at it.

"If you want me I will be in the movies, the books, or the video games area," Amanda said before wandering off to one of those three areas of the store.

**Hidan and Kakuzu**

"When are we going to leave?" Hidan whined.

"When the girls are ready," Kakuzu answered as the two wandered the store. He then stopped and Hidan ran into him.

"Why the f**k did you stop?" He asked.

"What are those?" Kakuzu asked looking at a machine a man had just placed money in.

"I don't f*****g know," Hidan said. The two started to walk toward the cashier.

"What is that?" Kakuzu asked pointing to the machine.

"It's a cash register," the man said.

**Pein and Itachi**

"Here you go," a woman behind the counter Itachi and Pein were standing at said. She handed them a bag with two boxes inside and multiple games inside. They had bought 3DS for themselves and were now going to find the girls to show them what they had gotten.

**Amanda**

"This one looks good," she said holding a book up so she could read it. It was a Maximum Ride book. She decided to get and turned around to see Itachi and Pein walk by with a bag. She ran over to the two to see what they had gotten.

"Look we got 3DS," Itachi said holding the bag up.

"Well at least wait what? Where did you two get money from?" Amanda asked.

"We took it from Kakuzu," Pein said.

"Ok well come on then," Amanda said leading them to the other girls

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	25. Volley Ball and Dress Up

**Chapter 25! Thanks for reading and reviewing and all that other stuff. **

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and its character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Anything else referenced in this story belongs to its rightful owner.**

* * *

Once home, Gia, Pein, Itachi, and Konan set their bags down on the table.

"Alright here," Gia said digging through the bags and holding out swimming trunks for the men. "Go put this on." The men unbuttoned their cloaks and started for the shirts before Amanda yelled, "In the living room!" They nodded and headed for the living room. They were done fifteen minutes later. The men walked into the kitchen one by onein their trunks and a towel hanging off of their left shoulder. The girls had gotten changed while the boys took their sweet old time. Gia, Amanda, and Konan drooled.

"Well, let's get movin', hm," Deidara said. His hair was down and pushed behind his ear. All except the hair that covered his one eye.

"Rig-right," Gia stuttered and opened the door. Everyone walked outside and Gia and Amanda led them to the pool. The Akatsuki stared in awe at the huge pool.

"This is bigger than the lake we had in the Uchiha compound," Itachi said quickly wiping his shock away.

"How deep did you say this was again?" Sasori asked sitting down next to Deidara on the lounge chair farthest from the shallow end.

"12 feet," Amanda replied helping Gia skim the pool of bugs and frogs. Hidan smirked and pushed Amanda into the deepest end of the pool.

"You jerk!" Amanda screamed climbing out of the pool and chasing a laughing Hidan around the pool. They lapped the pool five times before Hidan finally jumped in. Amanda grabbed the skimmer with a long pole attached to it and hit him over the head with it ten times after he came up from underwater. The Akatsuki plus Gia laughed at the flaming Amanda and the cursing Hidan. Pein grabbed Konan and picked her up, jumping in together. Deidara pushed Sasori who fell into the deep end.

"Deidara!"

"Sorry Danna, you looked a little over heated, hm," Deidara laughed before Gia pushed him in and jumped in herself. Kakuzu jumped in after Zetsu who was pushed by Tobi in a donut like tube.

"B***h get off!" Hidan yelled at Amanda who was resting on his back. She threw herself back into the water dunking him. Kisame rested in a long raft passing a fighting Amanda and Hidan and a laughing Konan.

"Let's play chicken," Gia suggested once they were all in the shallow end of the pool.

"What the f**k is chicken?" Hidan asked blowing water out of his nose.

"There's two versions of chicken," Gia began, "the first one you lay in the middle of the road and dodge as a car comes the..." Gia was cut off by a smirking Deidara.

"You heard her Tobi, go stand in the middle of the road and get hit by a car, hm," Deidara said pushing Tobi up the stairs of the pool.

"But Gia said..."

"No, no, I clearly heard her say get hit by a car, hm," Deidara said. Gia smacked him upside the head. "Ow, hm,"

"The other way is to get on your partners shoulder and attack the other pair," Gia finished glaring at Deidara who was rubbing his head in pain. "Like this, Deidara go underwater," She commanded. Afraid of getting hit again, he went underwater as Gia climbed on his shoulders. He came up and held her with his hands.

"I get it," The Akatsuki said.

"Alright, get into pairs," Amanda said. Her partner was Tobi, Gia and Deidara, Itachi and Kisame who was forced to play, Pein and Konan, Hidan, after some complaining, and Kakuzu, and Sasori and Zetsu. Deidara, Tobi, Kisame, Pein, Kakuzu, and Zetsu went underwater and their partner got on top on their shoulders. After they came up, Amanda counted down from three before the game began.

"B***h!" Hidan called attacking Amanda. Kakuzu lost balance and lost. Gia and Deidara attacked Itachi and Kisame. After Deidara and Kisame stare down, their teammates attacked. Gia and Deidara won after Gia pushed Itachi down. Then they went to Sasori and Zetsu. Amanda was currently attacking Konan who was putting up a good fight. But Pein being Pein scared Tobi into dropping Amanda. Gia and Sasori locked hands and glared, their partners moving them in a bouncing circle.

"How's your leg?" Gia asked glaring.

"Fine," He answered. Gia smirked and moved her left arm to the right knocking Sasori down. Now it was Konan, Pein, Gia, and Deidara.

"Come on, Gia!" Amanda called. Kisame floated passed the two with his sunglasses on and sipping on lemonade.

"Twenty dollars says Pein wins," Sasori said and shook hands with an agreeing Uchiha.

"Fourty dollars says the both lose," Itachi said.

"You're on." Gia locked hands with Konan who smiled.

"You may not have any chakra, but you and Amanda are strong," Konan said.

"Thanks," Gia said. She smiled and pushed Konan back forcing her to fall backwards and Pein lost balance.

"Forty bucks please," Sasori smirked holding out his hand.

"You both lost which means I get all of the bet money by default," Kakuzu said. The two grumbled and said they would give him the money when they got inside.

"Alright," Gia said falling from Deidara's shoulders and hugging him tightly.

"Since we won, let's play volley ball," Gia suggested after doing her victory dance.

"What's…" Before Hidan could finish Amanda interrupted him and told everyone how to play.

"Alright, Dei-Dei and I will pick our team," Deidara looked at Gia in question before brushing off the nickname.

"Sasori no Danna, hm," Deidara called and Sasori swam to the opposite side of the net.

"Amanda," Gia pointed and she swam to stand next to Gia.

"Tobi," Amanda said and he swam to the shallow side next to Deidara.

"and... Konan," Gia said and the blue haired women swam towards Amanda. The rest stayed on the deep end of the pool. Gia grabbed the ball which was tossed by a junk talking Hidan.

"We gonna whoop your a***s b*****s!" Hidan yelled. Gia served the ball and it landed in the water next to Kisame.

"Kisame, you f*****g b*****d!"

"Sorry," He said throwing the ball back to Gia. Gia threw it to Deidara who served it and the ball was hit back by Hidan. The ball went back and forth until Kakuzu missed it.

"2-0, you guys better step up your game," Amanda laughed at the red faced game continued like that until the teams were tied, 14-14. Amanda served it and it was hit by a flaming Hidan. Sasori hit it which was returned by Zetsu and hit by Deidara. Itachi hit it back and Konan jumped to hit it. She spiked it on the other side which won the game for her team.

"Go Konan!" Her teammates yelled and picked her up. The other team looked down in shame. Then each member of team one shook hands with team two saying good game to the losing team.

A siren was heard coming towards the house. A cop car screeched and came to a stop at the house across the driveway.

"Crap!" Amanda yelled and Gia followed her out the pool to dry off.

"What was that?" Itachi asked confused as the Akatsuki followed the girls out the pool.

"The cops," Gia hissed.

"They are the lawenforcers here," Amanda said.

"Look dry off I have a plan," Gia said and the Akatsuki dried off as quick as possible. They ran inside and ran to Gia's room.

"Itachi, since you're the most mature guy here I need you to wear my Dad's work clothes and his hate so they don't see you long hair," Gia said pushing a pair of long stretch pants, a hat and a Risoldi's automotive shirt into his hands. He glared but walked into the bathroom. "Dei, since you're the closest thing to looking like my mother can you..." She trailed off handing him a pair of underwear, bra, a Risoldi's automotive t-shirt and jeans into his hands.

"No, I won't do it, hm," Deidara said crossing his arms.

"Please Dei, for Sasori," Gia begged Deidara turned slightly. "I'll give you all the clay and play doh I own," Gia said and Deidara walked into the guest room to get dressed in. A knock was heard and Amanda ran to get it.

"Are your parents home?" The officer asked her like she was a baby.

"Yeah, Mom! Dad!" Amanda yelled. "They'll be down in a minute."

"May we come in?" The other officer asked and Amanda nodded.

**Upstairs**

Konan handed toilet paper to Deidara.

"Here stuff them inside your bra," Konan said.

"Mom! Dad!" They heard Amanda call and Konan pushed Deidara out of the guest room. Itachi was standing at the top of the stairs waiting. Konan had rubbed bronzer on Itachi skin that wasn't covered to make him appear darker and he was wearing the clothes Gia had handed him.

"Ladies first," Itachi said smirking. Deidara glared licking at the lip gloss on his lips and walked down the stairs.

"Ah, good afternoon Mr. Risoldi, Mrs. Risoldi."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	26. This is Why You Don't Blow Stuff Up

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and its character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Anything else referenced in this story belongs to its rightful owner.**

* * *

"As you may already know an explosion was heard at the school. We are checking all the houses in town for any bombs," the officer said, May we check your house please?" The two girls started to become nervous. If they said no to the officer he would know something was up.

"Yes you may," Itachi said. The officer called in another from his car and the two began to search the house. They brought a dog in with them also who scared the girls' cats.

"We have to get the rest of the Akatsuki out of the house," Gia whispered to Amanda. The two girls ran pass one of the officers in the living room who stopped them before they could go up stairs.

"Why are you too running upstairs in a hurry?" he asked. Gia and Amanda started to panic when a thud was heard upstairs. This was not good at all. The officer went towards the sound of the noise to investigate what had made it.

**Akatsuki**

They heard footsteps coming towards the room they were in.

"Everyone out the window," Pein said quietly opening it as the eight criminals jumped out. They all landed on the ground and ran into the woods.

**Gia and Amanda**

When the officer opened the bedroom door there were was no Akatsuki inside. The two sighed thankful that they had gotten away.

"What was that noise," Deidara said in a very girly voice. He didn't said hm which was rather good.

"It looks like a phone fell off the dresser," he said picking it up and placing it back on the dresser. He searched the room for any explosives when the other officer brought the dog up. The dog sniffed everything in the room including Itachi, Deidara, Gia, and Amanda. Thankfully it didn't know what Deidara's clay smelled like so they were safe.

"We have finished our check and found nothing. Sorry for taking up your time and goodbye," the officer said and the two of them and the dog went back to the car and drove to the next house.

"That was a close one," Amanda said," You guys can go get changed now." Deidara and Itachi nodded and went to put their clothes back on. As they were doing that the rest of the Akatsuki came back inside.

"Where were you guys?" Gia asked them as they went into the living room.

"The woods," Sasori said.

"Well at least you guys got outside. The cops came in the room with a dog," Amanda said.

"This is why you don't blow stuff up," Gia said looking at Deidara.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	27. You Have To Go Home

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and its character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Anything else referenced in this story belongs to its rightful owner.**

* * *

The Akatsuki plus Amanda and Gia sat in the living in silence.

"You guys need to go home," Gia whispered.

"But..." Pein was cut off by Amanda.

"What if the plan didn't work, huh, what would have happened?" Amanda yelled standing up from her seat on the loveseat.

"I..." Pein opened his mouth to reply but closed it moments after not knowing what to say.

"We need to found a way to get you home," Gia said keeping her eyes on her hands.

"We don't wanna..." Kisame began but was cut off by Konan who shook her head.

"We can't keep S-class criminals in our home, Deidara, all of you are too dangerous," Amanda said after sitting down next to Gia. The Akatsuki didn't want to leave, they had grown attached to this world.

"I don't want to go back to die by a little girls hands," Sasori grumbled from his seat on the floor by Gia's feet.

"Like I said, maybe you should under estimate your enemies," Gia said.

"Look, you guys have to go back, we have already had this conversation," Amanda said.

"No one gives a f**k what you want b***h!" Hidan yelled getting in Amanda's face said.

"Like we already had this conversation," Amanda said taking her seat next to Gia.

"No one gives a f**k!" Hidan yelled standing up and getting in Amanda's face. Amanda sighed and leaned back in her seat.

"I think they're right," Konan said. The rest of the Akatsuki plus the two girls looked at her in shock. "We need to be in our own world, we don't belong here, and maybe we can change the future, maybe Itachi won't die, Sasori won't die, Deidara won't blow himself up, I won't die, Pein won't die, Kakuzu won't die, Hidan, well..."

"He's asking for it," Amanda said.

"Come on guys, cheer up," Konan said. The guys grumbled and crossed their arms.

"Itachi, Pein, think about it, you have your own 3DS' so you can still play in our world," Kakuzu chocked on the ice tea he was drinking.

"How did..." Konan cut him off and he glared at Itachi and Pein.

" and um Tobi, you have enough candy to last you a life time, Deidara, what do you like here most," Deidara thought about it for a minute or so.

"The play doh,"

"Gia gave you all of her's, what about you Kakuzu?"

"The monopoly game, cause of the money," Kakuzu side sliding his hands together. He was like Mr. Krabs from SpongeBob.

"Well maybe you could bring that with you, Sasori?"

"The dolls," He said.

"You can have them, I don't play with 'em'" Gia said and Sasori nodded happily.

"Hidan,"

"Mortal f*****g Kombat," Hidan said. Gia sighed.

"I'll give you my Playstation 2 if you promise to take care of it," Gia glared. Hidan nodded and Gia nodded. "When you leave I'll give it to you."

"Zetsu?"

"Nothing, I just like the, what was it called, A.C." Zetsu asked and Amanda nodded.

"What's keeping you here Konan?" Amanda asked. Konan had asked everyone else but had never thought of what was keeping her from going back. Then it hit her.

"You guys," Konan said.

"What?" Gia asked.

"I never had any friends that were girls," Konan said wiping away a tear that was rolling down her right cheek.

"Awe," The girls hugged Konan.

"Well how about we take a picture before you leave and you can keep it to remember us by," Amanda said and Konan nodded.

"Alright, now that's settled, let's play some Mortal Kombat!" Gia yelled and grabbed a controller. "Alright Hidan, let's see who's beast at this game," she said. Itachi and Pein played their 3DS', Konan and Amanda were talking about girl things, Kakuzu was counting Monopoly money, Zetsu and Sasori decided to play cards, and Tobi was munching on jolly ranchers. Yep everything was normal, er, as normal as it can be with 10 S-class criminals in your house.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	28. Time To Go

**To all people who are reading this we have a surprise which will be told at the end of the story.**

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and its character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Anything else referenced in this story belongs to its rightful owner.**

* * *

The next morning the girls had to go to school again. They told the Akatsuki to behave again and that they don't want to cops coming back. They listened this time. The school day went by rather quickly for everyone. When the girls got home everything was still in one piece and there were no explosions.

"Do we have to go home today, hm?" Deidara asked as they were led into the forest by the two girls.

"Once we find something that might give us a hint as to how to send you back yes," Amanda said. The Akatsuki had everything that they were allowed to bring with them sitting at the door waiting.

"How are you so sure there's something out here that will help?" Pein asked. They continue in the forest until they came to the stop where the girls had found them when they were kittens.

"Just a guess now look for anything that looks like it's from your world," Gia said checking under a tree. They all checked everything within a twenty foot radius. No one found anything.

"Well looks like our guess was wrong," Amanda said as they headed back to the house. That's when Gia tripped on a small scroll that was colored to blend in with the forest.

"This might work," she said holding it up. It had words that Gia and Amanda couldn't read but the Akatsuki could.

"Yea this is a scroll to send us home," Itachi said after taking a look at it. The Akatsuki all became depress at the fact that it was made to send them home.

"Go get your things. It's time to go," Pein said going up to the house and getting his 3DS which he had left next to everyone else's things. Everyone got there things. Itachi opened and activated the scroll which opened up a portal to the Akatsuki hideout. Everyone said their goodbyes going through the portal and going to their room in the hideout. Konan was the last to go.

"Come visit sometime if you get the chance," she said before jumping through. The portal closed and the two girls stared out into the woods where an image of the hideout had been.

"I miss them already," Amanda said.

"So do I," Gia said as the two walked into the house. It was late and there was school the next morning the two went to their room and fell asleep thinking about the day and how they would miss their friends.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Piper-inu26: Dark200 and I have a special surprise as mentioned above. We plan on making a squeal to this story! **


	29. The Sequel is Out Preview: First Chapter

**Piper-inu26: to everyone who in enjoyed this story Dark2000 and I have written the sequel. It is on its second chapter and I hope you guys read it. Also just so that this isn't a boring note I'll put the first chapter of it so you can decide if you want to read it. Thanks!**

* * *

Gia stared down at the scroll for the fifth time that day. Rubbing the thin paper between her forefinger and thumb.

"Come visit sometime if you get the chance," Konan's voice bounced in her head.

"Gia!" Amanda called rushing into their room, throwing down her bookbag and jumping down on Gia's bed. "It's summer vacation, cheer up!"

"I guess you're right," she said rolling the scroll up and placing it on her nightstand. "I wonder what they're doing right now?" Gia said as the two girls walked downstairs to play Storm 3.

**Akatsuki**

"Tobi! I know you stole my play doh, hm!" A certain blonde haired man yelled chasing a loli, I mean masked man around the hideout.

"Ha, I beat you!" Pein cried and Itachi grumbled under his breath crossing his arms over his chest.

"75, 85, 95," Kakuzu counted, he was seated in the living room in the hideout. Hidan sat on the couch next to him pressing buttons on the PlayStation controller.

"Deadly fatality," The TV said and Hidan screamed happily as he moved up the scale to the boss. Sasori rolled his eyes as he examined one of the many dolls Gia gave him. Watching how the dolls legs moved and measuring how far the head could turn. Zetsu rolled his eyes at Hidan and bit into the arm of his meal. Konan slapped her face with her palm and groaned.

"When I said, 'Come visit sometime if you get the chance' I meant before I lost my sanity, Amanda, Gia, save me from these idiots."

**Gia and Amanda**

"What are we going to do this summer?" Amanda asked, sipping on her glass of lemonade. Gia looked over at her friend on the long couch and pressed pause on the game. "Hey...!"

"Let's go," Gia said quickly.

"Where?"

"The Akatsuki hideout," Gia said smiling. Amanda thought about it before smiling and nodding. They shut the Xbox off and ran to their room to pack clothes.

"What are we going to tell our parents?" Amanda asked.

"Summer camp?" Gia's mom said and she nodded. It was the day planned on leaving and they had told their parents they were going to a summer camp with their friend.

"Please, it will only be for a couple of weeks," Gia begged.

"Fine, be careful and make sure you put sunscreen on," Gia's mom said and she nodded. "Love ya mom!" Gia called closing the door. Amanda appeared next to her, scaring the crap out of her.

"Alright let's go," Amanda said and they left for the forest. Once there, they pulled out the scroll which opened a portal. They could see the crazy Akatsuki through the portal and laughed.

"You first," Gia said. Amanda nodded and tightened her grip on her bag. She walked through the portal and ended up getting tackled down by a furious Deidara. "Ow!" Gia rushed through next. The Akatsuki stared at the girls in disbelief. Konan ran to the two girls and hugged them, after Amanda had stood up of course.

"You came to rescue me from these sickos!" Konan cried.

"Well, it was summer vacation and so we decided to come here for a little while," Amanda said, trying to breath from Konan's tight grip. Hidan looked back from the screen and groaned.

"Great the f*****g b****'s back!" Hidan cried. Amanda glared at him then drew her attention back to Konan.

"So, will I get to meet Sasuke?" Gia asked and the group sweatdropped. "What?"

"This is going to be a long summer," Amanda chuckled rubbing the back of her neck.


End file.
